Christmastime~
by Rascal
Summary: PG for kissing. (When I was at a "G" age I HATED kissing) Taiora and Takari. Christmas themed, obviously. R&R please! ^_^


This is my very first fic.  
Ever.  
I wrote it Christmas of 1999, in my I-Hate-Davis-Let's-All-Make-Fun-Of-Him phase. Not to mention my June-Should-Die-A-Painful-Death phase. Now, I like 'em both. Yeah...I like Davis AND June, and I'm not afraid to admit it! Woo hoo! ^o^  
::sighs:: Poor l'il buggers...I feel bad for them, but they're such easy targets, I can barely resist...  
Mooving on!~ ^_^ This story is mainly a Takari, with a splash of Taiora! Of course ^_^ Joe and Mimi don't exist. Neither, of course, does Ken. You can all assume Joe and Mimi are at another party in the States right now. And Ken, well...I've never actually written about Ken. He just plain doesn't exist.  
(A/N Once again, be prepared for muchly dumbness. Not to mention a good healthy dose of predictability. )  
  
~Christmastime~  
  
"Hey, wait up!" Kari laughed as she sprinted to catch up to T.K. "What's the hurry?"   
"I don't want to be late for the Christmas party!" T.K. panted, his breath showing as steam in the cold winter air.  
"Don't worry, silly. We have plenty of time." Kari giggled.   
"Yeah, and it's not like it's cold out or anything." Gatomon added sarcastically. " You humans may have coats, but me and Patamon are freezing our tails off!"  
"Yeah, we weren't programmed for this weather!" Patamon added.  
As the rest of the group caught up, T.K. nodded sympathetically. "Yeah, winters get cold around here."  
"No DUH, T.S!" Davis snorted.  
"Well, I wouldn't be talking, Davis, you can't even remember my name! It's T.K., not T.S!"   
"Um…er…" Davis stuttered, as Kari and Yolie tried to conceal their laughter in the background. He finally thought of, "Well, you have a funny HAT! Ha, what are you gonna say to THAT, T.K.?"  
T.K. rolled his eyes. "Oh, nice comeback, Davis. Really, I mean it."   
"Nice? I didn't think it was all that great!" Demiveemon commented from underneath Davis's coat.  
"SHUT UP!" Davis snapped at Demiveemon, turning bright red.  
Cody stopped the fight before it went to far. "Everyone, stop it. We're all friends here! I mean, Christmas is a time for peace and joy and love!"  
"I hear ya…" Kari murmured under her breath as she stared at the back of T.K.'s head.   
Yolie giggled. "I think someone has a crush on T……K!!!" She sang.  
Kari and T.K. both turned a bright, Christmas-y shade of red.   
Davis turned somewhere closer to purple. "Arrrgghhh!"  
Everyone laughed. "Come on, guys. Lets go!" Yolie and Hawkmon yelled as they ran ahead of the others. 'We don't want to be late!"  
"Now why didn't I think of that?" T.K. joked. "Race you there, Kari!"  
"You're on!"  
Cody sighed. "Well, come on, Armodillomon. I guess we better catch up." They ran off after the others.  
In a few minutes, Davis and Demiveemon were the only ones left, standing alone on the sidewalk. "Aww, don't feel too bad if Kari doesn't like you, Davis." Demiveemon said. "At least you know why!"   
"I do?"  
"Of course! You know Kari doesn't like you because T.K. is nicer, stronger, smarter, and funnier than you!"  
"Some friend YOU are!"  
"Aww, don't take it personally! I'm just telling you so you don't act like such a loser in front of the next girl you meet!"  
"Gee, thanks a lot. Well, lets go!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sora, Tai, Matt, and Izzy sat around waiting for the guests to arrive. "Well, THIS is boring." Tai said. "Anyone want some chips?"  
"Sure!" "I'll have some!"   
Sora laughed. "You guys are supposed to wait for the guests before you start eating!"  
"Sorry, Sora." Tai mumbled, his mouth full of chips. "Want some?"  
Sora sighed. "Sure, why not."  
  
DING-DONG  
  
"Guests are here!" Izzy shouted. "Someone get the door!"  
"I'll get it!" Matt hopped up. "Hey, guys…AAAHHHHHH! Oh, it's you, June."  
"Her again?" Tai whispered to Izzy. "Doesn't she have a life, or does she spend it stalking Matt?"  
"I have to go with the second choice." Izzy answered.  
"So, June, uh, what are you doing here?"  
"Well, I heard Davis talking about this party, I then I thought you would be here, Matt…So I came!" June giggled annoyingly.  
Matt looked around desperately. "Er…uh…But I'm not Matt!"  
"What?!?"  
"Yeah, I'm, uh, T.K.! That's right! T.K.! He he…"  
"Well, T.K., weren't you a little younger last time I saw you?"  
"He he…Kids grow up so fast these days! Matt is home, that's where you should go to look for him, bye!"  
Matt slammed the door in her face. "Whoa, that was close!"  
Sora, Tai, and Izzy were collapsing in laughter on the couch.  
"That was the funniest thing I've ever seen!" Sora cracked up.  
"You should have seen him when we were going camping!" Tai laughed. "He fed her a lie almost as big as that one, then Vroom! We were outa there!"  
Sora laughed so hard she collapsed against Tai. "I wish…" she gasped, "I could have seen her face when Matt told her he was T.K.!"  
"Even funnier…seeing Matt's face when he saw she BELIEVED it!"   
  
DING-DONG  
  
"Forget it!" Matt said. "There is NO WAY I'm answering any more doors!"  
Seeing Sora and Tai were still helpless with laughter, Izzy got up to answer it. "Don't worry, Matt! It's really them this time!" he called.  
"Hey, everybody!" Kari said. She glanced over at Sora and Tai. "What's so funny?" she asked.  
"Later." Izzy said. "Now, let's eat!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"That was a great party!" Yolie said.   
"Wait a second," Cody said. "It's not over yet! We still haven't exchanged gifts!"  
T.K remembered, "That's right! I left mine back at the apartment! Anyone wanna come with me to get them?"  
"I will!" Kari volunteered.  
"Hey, what about us?" Patamon and Gatomon asked.   
"You stay here and enjoy the party! This wont take long!" Kari reassured them.  
"Hey, what about me?" Davis said. "How about Matt goes, and Kari stays here with me! I mean…"  
"I don't think so!" Matt interrupted. "I'm staying right were I am! I mean, someone's gotta keep an eye on Tai and Sora…we shouldn't leave those two alone!"  
Sora giggled. Tai turned fluorescent pink. "I'm gonna GET you, Matt, and when I do…" he growled through his teeth.  
'Yeah, he knows where you live!" Izzy gibed. T.K. and Kari slipped out the door while everyone was laughing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"It's kind of a relief to get away from all those people." Kari sighed. "I mean, they're all our friends, but…"  
"Sometimes it's nice to be alone." T.K. agreed. "I mean, alone with you-I mean, alone with someone-Oh, you know what I mean!"   
Kari smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Um, T.K…."  
"Hmmm?"   
Kari sighed. "Oh, never mind. It wasn't that important."  
"Anything you say is important to me, Kari."  
Kari looked up into T.K.'s sky blue eyes. "You mean it?"  
"Of course!" What am I saying? T.K. thought to himself. Why can't I shut my mouth? What if Kari doesn't like me, and I just made a fool of myself?  
Did he just say that? Kari thought. Does he know I like him? He must…Yolie shouted it this afternoon! Oh, but what if he doesn't like me?  
T.K. and Kari walked this way for the rest of the time, each thinking their own thoughts…about each other.  
Finally, the cold got to Kari, and she shivered. "Brrrr…"  
Oh no, Kari's cold! T.K. thought. "Here, you can wear my coat!"   
Kari smiled at him. "Thanks, but wont YOU be cold?"  
Looking into her eyes, T.K. felt tingly warm all over. "Of course not!" he said.   
Kari put on her coat over her own and giggled. "I must look like a penguin!" she said.   
"Naww!" T.K. laughed. "Your toes don't stick out enough!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back at the party, they were getting bored, and a little tired. Sora yawned and licked her candy cane.   
'So, what should we do?" she asked. "Um…we could…do jumping jacks?" Davis suggested.   
"Naww…how about Spin The Bottle?" Yolie asked, perking up.  
"No way!" Cody stated firmly. "I'm too young, besides, there's only two girls! It would never work!"  
"Well, if Kari was here…" Davis grumbled.  
Izzy sighed, "We could…watch a movie?"  
Everyone agreed. "What movie?" Sora asked. "Let's take a vote!"  
She named some movies then counted the hands for each movie. "Tai, you didn't vote!" she said.  
"What's your choice?" Tai hadn't been listening to anyone talk-he had been staring at Sora.  
"Tai? Tai, hello? Anyone home? " Tai blushed. "Sorry…I was just, uh…looking at you…he he…"  
"Aww, how sweet!" Yolie teased.   
Izzy slipped away with something in his hand. "Hey, Izzy, where are you going?" Cody whispered.  
Izzy put a finger to his lips. "Sshh! I'm just spreading some Christmas love!" He winked, and climbed the stairs till he was above all of the others.   
"Hey, Tai, Sora…" Izzy called. They looked up, and he dangled the mistletoe that had been in his hand above their heads. They looked confused.  
"Well, kiss her, Tai!" Matt urged.   
Tai and Sora both turned a very nice shade of rosy pink.  
"Uh, well, uh…okay!"  
  
~SmOoCh~  
  
Everyone clapped and cheered as Tai dipped Sora next to the Christmas tree.   
Matt whistled. "Woah, easy there, guys! You might want to come up for air sometime!"  
Tai threw some chips at him without looking up. "Thank goodness Kari isn't here." He whispered to Sora. "We would never hear the end of this!"  
Sora giggled and put her arms around his neck. "Aw, it's not so bad. We could always get her back by teasing her about T.K.!"  
Tai shrugged. "You're right. Who cares what they think anyway?"  
  
~SmOoCh SoMe MoRe~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
T.K. and Kari finally reached his apartment. "I'll wait here." Kari said.  
"Naww, come on up! I don't know if my mother's home…I think she went out tonight…but I have my spare key."   
Kari smiled. "Okay." She agreed. 'When we're up there, we should call Tai and Matt and tell them we're heading back."  
"All right."  
They climbed the stairs to the apartment. "We're here!" T.K. said. He took Kari's coat and hung it up for her.  
Kari stood in the doorway looking up at something above the door, then followed him in.   
As Kari called up the party, T.K. ran into his room and grabbed his bag of gifts.   
Kari hung up the phone as T.K. walked into the kitchen.   
'Ho, ho." He laughed, the sack over his shoulder. "Come on my little elf, back to the sleigh! The reindeer are waiting!"  
She giggled. "All right, Santa, but I was just wondering…what's that?"  
T.K. and Kari walked over to stand in the doorway. T.K. glanced up.  
"Oh, it's just some mistletoe my mom put up." He said.  
Kari looked at him. "And we're under it…"  
T.K. turned magenta. "Er, yes we are."  
"So…" Kari prompted.  
T.K. darkened to maroon, closed his eyes, and…  
  
~SmOoCh~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
To make a short story shorter: T.K. and Kari kissed, they walked home, they just got back to the party.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"We're baaaaack!" Kari shouted, slamming the door behind them. Everyone was sitting around in the TV room. Izzy and Matt were sitting on chairs, Cody, Davis, and Yolie were sitting on the floor, and Sora and Tai were snuggled up under a blanket on the couch.   
"Sshh!" Cody hissed. "You're just in time for the best part!"  
As T.K. and Kari snuggled on the couch next to Tai and Sora (to the chagrin of Davis), the TV blared…  
"MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL, AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT!"  
THE END!!  
  
Tra la LA! Told you it was dumb and predictable. ^_^ Bai the way, I know this fic is out of season too. Ah well. ^.^  
EESH! Forgot a disclaimer! Oh well, who cares.  
~*~PeAcE oUt!~*~  
  
  



End file.
